1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component embedded substrate.
2. Background Art
Electronic component embedded printed circuit boards are formed by an embedding process, in which after a cavity is formed in a core substrate, an electronic component is placed in the cavity, and the electronic component is fixed in the cavity using, for example, a filling material.
The electronic component embedded printed circuit boards have recently become smaller and had an increased number of installed parts therein in order to address electronic devices that have become more functional and more integrated. Moreover, the electronic component embedded printed circuit boards have a decreased size of cavity, with each cavity having an increased number of parts embedded therein, in order to improve the freedom of circuit design. However, defects are often occurred by short circuit caused by the embedded parts contacting with one another while the electronic component embedded printed circuit boards is fabricated.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 2011-0006252.